


Beginnings

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard had always thought he was coming to the end of his life. With the birth of his son, he realizes that it’s just the beginning of a brand new adventure. </p><p> </p><p>Follows the canon set by the post-Nemesis novelizations. Takes place right after the birth of Rene, Picard and Crusher’s son in the novels. No need to read the novels to enjoy, no spoilers. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Rousing from a light slumber, Picard grunts, becoming attuned to the faint whimpering from the corner of the room. Blinking rapidly, he finds his wife on her side, sleeping undisturbed beside him. Somewhat surprised, Picard is momentarily uncertain how to respond as the whimpers from across the room grow louder and more incessant. 

In the two weeks since the birth of their son, Rene, Beverly had become completely attuned to the newborn, and the slightest cough or cry from the infant would jostle her out a light slumber. Sliding out of the bed, Jean-Luc is curious as to why his wife hasn’t jumped out of bed, but he knows she hasn’t slept in over two weeks and is probably over-exhausted. 

Picard tip-toes over to the bassinette in the corner of the room, where his newborn son is softly mewling. “What’s wrong, Cadet?”

Jean-Luc lifts the infant, swaddled in a blue receiving blanket, into his arms and cradles him against his shoulder. Jean-Luc pads quietly out of the room, soothingly rubbing the baby’s back in a circular pattern as he’s observed Beverly do numerous times over the past two weeks. 

“You hungry, Rene? Are you wet?” Picard meanders through the living room, Rene resting against his shoulder. Sighing, he wanders over to the large viewport. “Well, I can probably manage to change your diaper, but unfortunately I cannot feed you. Let’s say we hold off a little longer for Mama, hmm? She needs some rest.”

His crying completely ceased, Rene closes his heavy eyes as Picard stands before the viewport. Jean-Luc continues to rub circular patterns on the baby’s back, even lightly bouncing on his toes. “See the stars flying by at warp? When I was a little boy the stars called to me. I wanted to explore deep space. Maybe…maybe some day you will, too.”

Titling his head, Jean-Luc observes Rene sucking his bare shoulder. Jean-Luc presses his lips to his infant son’s head, briefly closing his eyes. “Rene, you can do whatever you wish. You can be an officer, you can run the vineyard, or you can follow your big brother to whatever dimension he’s living on. Your options are limitless.”

Rene continues to suck on Jean-Luc shoulder, hungry, but content enough in his father’s arms to let his father pace around the viewport. 

“I wonder what you’ll do,” muses Jean-Luc, smiling, mostly to himself. He had told Wesley once when Wesley was going off to the Academy that he envied the boy because Wesley’s life had, at the time, been just taking off. Picard had been pensive, melancholy, because he realized how short his own life had been and how little he had to show for it. Now, many years later, it couldn’t be a different story. He’s merrily married to Beverly, and they’ve just had their first child. Never before had he been so happy, so hopeful of a future. “It’s just the beginning.”

“Beginning of what?” whispers Beverly, laying a hand on Jean-Luc’s other shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. 

Turning around, Jean-Luc smiles warmly, finding Beverly wrapped in her robe. “Oh, just talking big philosophy here with Junior.”

Grinning, Beverly reaches for her newborn. “Is that so? I’m pretty sure all he cares about right now is eating.”

Jean-Luc shifts Rene into his wife’s arms, an apologetic smile escaping his lips. “Sorry. I was hoping to forestall him. You need some rest.”

Offering him a gracious smile, Beverly moves to the sofa. “Honey, don’t ever apologize. I wanted to have a baby. I’ll sleep when I can.” 

Jean-Luc joins her on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she starts to nurse Rene. As Beverly settles in comfortably, she leans into his chest.

“Thank you, cherie,” murmurs Jean-Luc against her ear. “I can’t wait to watch Rene grow. It’s just the beginning.” 

“Just the beginning,” repeats Beverly quietly, her eyes drifting closed.


End file.
